Don't Let Me Fall
by dilaimar
Summary: Draco & Ginny went on seperate ways after three years together.What happened?Will they ever get back together and if they do what other problems will they face.Story links to IF IT KILLS ME.
1. Chapter 1 Epilogue

**a note from me (about the story):** Hi everyone! I'm back with this fanfiction with the title "Don't Let Me Fall", inspired by Lenka's song of the same title. I thought that her lyrics depict the picture that I wanted in this story.

This is not a sequel to "If It Kills Me". It's actually the same story but now we are in the position of Draco and Ginny so this will be their story. "If It Kills Me" was Harry and Hermione's story. So for those who clicked on this you may want to read "If It Kills Me" too. For those who have read that story it wil be easier for you to understand some things that will be happening in this one or rather I should day that it will create a sense of familliarity.

Draco and Ginny's story would just be a bit different because in the second chapter, it would start earlier than "If It Kills Me", which started seven years later. This time around I also included a prologue and an epilogue as suggested by a reviewer. I also thought that this would be easier for readers so that they will know what is the starting and ending of this fanfiction.

I think I should stop babbling now and let you all start reading this fiction. Words in italics represents thoughts or a remininsce of the past. I hope you will enjoy reading it and please leave reviews at the end. THANK YOU!!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny Weasley lay on her back and stared at the ceiling. Her mind was troubled by only one thing but this one thing occupied and filled her mind to the brim. She should blame herself because she had let this happen. She thought that it was mature enough to not blame him but herself because she had brought this problem on her own. She did not have a good sleep the night before and for that, she blamed him.

They started to become civil towards each other when she had to tutor him Transfiguration. He was relatively a good student, excellent if he had the mind to put an effort in all his work. On the first day, when McGonagall allowed them to use the classroom and materials for practice, he was late. He ran into the room, apologize and he looked like he meant it. But he had to spoil her impression on him when he said that he had been snogging a sixth year in the dungeons and forgotten about the time. When he said he was kidding, Ginny had glared at him with her fierce brown eyes.

When McGonagall told her that she would be tutoring Draco Malfoy, she argued.

"_You can't do this Professor! He won't agree to it."_

"_As a matter of fact Miss Weasley, Mr Malfoy has agreed to be tutored by you if you're willing to tutor him." Professor McGonagall explained._

"_Well tell him I'm not willing to then."_

"_Miss Weasley, I really need your help. You're the best there is."_

"_Hermione could do it. She's better than I am." Ginny fought._

"_Miss Granger is concentrating on her NEWTs and she is already tutoring Mr Longbottom in all subjects." Professor McGonagall paused and looked at her. "Miss Weasley I know that the history between Mr Malfoy and your family had been tensed and I also know that he had apologize so I appreciate if we can all be adults here and work towards harmony between houses. Now, he has taken the first step by accepting my offer to have you tutor him. Why don't we do a trial; once a week for a month? If you feel uncomfortable, just let me know and I get him another tutor."_

_Ginny sighed feeling defeated. "Miss Weasley, the war is long over and people change. I believe that Mr Malfoy has and I think that if you accept my suggestion, it's a step that we can take, together, to create something that has been forbidden and unspoken of for so many years. Forging friendship at these times is more important now than it was before." Professor McGonagall explained._

_Ginny agreed to it and before she left the classroom, Professor McGonagall reminded her to be sincere about it and not make any false claimants if things go as planned. _

"_I'm sure both of you will do well. I believe that in four weeks you both will foster a friendship." She had said it with confidence and it somehow made Ginny believe it to be true._

She tutored him for four months in preparation for his NEWTs. He caught up pretty quickly, learning all the flicks and swishes of wand movements without any problems. Sometimes at the end of class, he would walk with her back to the door of the Gryffindor Common Room. During these times, she would learn something about Draco. Things like how his steely grey eyes seems to sparkle when he talked about things that he likes to do, the way he puts his left hand in his pocket everytime he walked her back to the room, and his love for his mother never falters and he had promised to take care of her eversince his father was locked in Azkaban.

Once, Ron had caught them walking together and he got mad and accused Draco of having a personal avenge against their family.

"_You went too far Ron! He was just being a nice guy."_

"_How many times have I told you Ginny? You could never let your guard down around him." Ron warned._

"_I am not a little girl anymore!" Ginny retorted._

"_You're still my little sister."_

Ginny was fuming. Ron was being extra protective ever since Harry and her broke up, citing that since there was no one to take care of her, he as her brother should assume responsibility. Ginny dislike it when Ron hovered her like she was a baby. Before she left the Common Room one day to meet Draco for the last lesson, Ron gave her one look that said that he would not want to see her walking with Draco again after lessons.

"_It's not like that Malfoy. Your wand movements are all wrong! Haven't you been listening to what I've thought you for the past 15 minutes?" _

_Draco sniggered. "So it's Malfoy now?"_

"_It has always been Malfoy, Malfoy." Ginny replied, her cheeks turning slightly red._

"_You called me Draco last week and the week before…and that was…nice I guess." Draco said. He executed his wand movements and said the incantation perfectly and managed to turn the pigeon into a vase._

"_Good." Ginny commented. "So that's it…good luck for your exams. It's been…well…good luck." Before she could make anymore fool out of herself, Ginny took her bag and walked out of the classroom. She had only taken a few steps when she heard her name being called._

"_Hey Ginny!" Draco called. She kept on walking, taking longer strides. "Damn it!" She heard Draco cursed. "Weasley!"_

_She halted and turned around. "What is it Malfoy?" Her voice tensed. When Draco did not say anything she turned and walked towards the Gryffindor Common Room. Draco's footsteps were urgent and when he was close enough, he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into a classroom._

"_I'm not going to risk your brother seeing us walking together again so I'm going to ask you this question now."_

_Ginny's breath almost stopped because he was so close to her, his face just inches away from hers._

"_There will be one last Hogsmeade weekend this week before the exams and I was wondering if you would like to go with me."_

_Ginny was stunned and then she wondered why Draco was not as nervous as she was._

"_Ok…you look shocked." Draco nodded his head and let go off his hold on her wrist. "If you agree to go with me meet me at the gates when it opens at 11AM…I'll be there." He left the classroom leaving her to think about his offer._

Still lying on her bed and staring at the ceiling, Ginny still has not made her decision. The weekend was tomorrow and she was tempted to go with Draco. But she had to make sure that Ron would know nothing about it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was finally the last week of school, his last week in Hogwarts; his home because the manor does not feel like home anymore.

"There you are! I've been looking all over the castle for you…well just the dungeons actually."

Draco chuckled at his girlfriend's admission and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her lips and smiled when she kissed him back. She sighed and pushed him away politely.

"I have a message from McGonagall. She wants to see you now. So hurry along. I have to find Harry and Hermione too. They are not in the Common Room." She pushed him towards the corridor heading to the headmistress room and headed the other direction.

"Ginny." He called to her.

"Yes?" She turned to face him, her red hair cascading down her right shoulder.

"See you after dinner? The Astronomy Tower." Draco said and turned back to where he was supposed to head.

"Ok…what for?" Ginny asked.

Without turning to face her, Draco smirked upon hearing the anticipation in her voice. "Just meet me there. It's a surprise."

The meeting with McGonagall was short and now Draco had a decision to make. He was pissed when he saw Hermione Granger looking at him with slit eyes when he was offered the scholarship, the same one that Harry Potter and she was offered. He went back to the Dungeons and saw Blaise Zabini sitting cozily with a sixth year. "Hey Draco!" He greeted when he saw Draco walking in. Draco waved at him and made his way to his dorm room to finish up with his packing. He dumped his last two pairs of socks and shut the luggage close.

He had actually made his decision a long time ago. He just needed time to make sure that this was what he really wanted. So half an hour before dinner, he made his way to the headmistress' office.

"Oh Mr Malfoy. Come in." She welcomed.

"I've made my decision to accept the scholarship to the Wizard Education Academy." Malfoy revealed.

"Very well then, I guess the Ministry will just have to find another suitable candidate for their Foreign Affairs representative…may I ask why you chose that Mr Malfoy?"

Draco casted his eyes to the portrait hanging on the left side of the wall. The frame of Severus Snape was empty.

"Professor Snape left to go to his portrait in the Ministry…something urgent he said." McGonagall explained when she saw Draco looking at the frame.

"He…inspired me. I wished I had the chance to apologize. I was…rude to him. He was only protecting me."

"Draco, I'm sure he knows you're sorry."

Draco nodded his head solemnly. McGonagall informed him the details he would need to know after accepting the scholarship. He would have to go through two years of training in the academy before becoming a Professor.

"I'm sure you'll be a great Potions master. I understand from Professor Slughorn that you're quite gifted. I hope to see you again in two years."

Draco looked up at McGonagall, surprised by what she had said. She smiled at him. "Hogwarts would love you as our new Potions master once you graduate Draco. Professor Slughorn is giving signs of retirement."

Draco walked out of the office feeling lighter and realized that this could be the most right decision he had made in his whole life.

That night after dinner, he waited for Ginny on The Astronomy Tower. The Black Lake glistened against the shine of the moon and Draco saw the tentacles of the giant octopus sinking back into the lake. He heard footsteps and turned to see Ginny taking her last step of the staircase which leads to the tower.

"That was quite a climb…you better have something nice planned." Ginny complained.

"Don't be such a spoil Ginny." He teased. She smiled and walked towards him and took his hand that was reaching out to her. The wind blew their hair back and when Draco looked at Ginny, she had her eyes closed and he realized how beautiful she looked.

"It's getting cold."

Draco pulled her to stand in front of him and spread the blanket that was on his shoulder wider and covered them both with it. "Cozy?"

When Ginny rolled her eyes, he chuckled. "You had all these planned didn't you…didn't think I would know?"

"Nah, you're a smart girl. I know you'll figure it out."

Draco rubbed his ribs when Ginny elbowed him. They both laughed and Draco circled his arms around Ginny tighter. They looked at the moon and remained quiet. But Draco had to ask her something.

"Can I ask why you decided to meet me that weekend? Our first date in Hogsmeade." Draco reminded her.

"I thought you'd never ask." Ginny started. "I wanted to trust you and your sincerity. I was intrigued by you."

"Trust?"

"Yes…trust. I believed that you're not as bad as how people depicted you Draco." She turned around to face him and place her hands on the back of his neck. Draco looked down at her, boring his eyes into hers.

"We've been together only three weeks. You don't know me Ginny. Had it ever cross your mind that I might just be pretending; that this was all a charade? That maybe your brother is right about me?"

"It wasn't just three weeks. I've known you for more than four months! We stood one metre away from each other practicing Transfiguration." Ginny said trying to loose the tension. "You're a good guy. You'll never hurt anyone. I trust you."

Draco started to tense up and Ginny massage his neck, running circles with her thumb. He soothed into her touch. "Draco, Harry told me you lowered your wand. You didn't do it because you know you were better than that. You're not a killer." Ginny's voice was hoarse.

She pulled Draco's face towards her and placed her lips on his. Their lips started to move in a rhythmic motion and Draco felt her willingly part her lips when his tongue grazed her lips seeking entrance. She tasted sweet and Draco was starting to feel weak in the knees. His fingers laced through her long hair and he could feel her fingers doing the same thing to his hair. He gently pried his fingers away from her hair and placed his hands on Ginny's cheeks. Their lips parted, both seeking oxygen to rush into their lungs.

Draco took out the box from his coat pocket and opened it. In his hand were a silver bracelet and a pendant that shined almost as brightly as the stars. He took Ginny's right hand and clasped it on her wrist. He could see that Ginny was surprised by his gesture. She took a closer look at the pendant and her eyes became wider when she realized what it was.

"But Draco…I can't. This is too precious." The pendant was a small silver plate with the Malfoy's arms engraved; a serpent wiring itself around the letter 'M' bolded in Slytherin green.

"It's the family's heirloom. I want you to have it…as a gift. It's been passed down from generation to generation. Mother gave it to me. He said that I should keep it and give it to someone special when I meet her…I think I already have." Draco said sheepishly. He met the eyes of his girlfriend and took both of her hands into his.

"I've not told mother about you…yet."

"My parents know nothing about us." Ginny admitted. "I don't know about you but I'm not ready to tell them yet because I know I'll lose you if I tell them."

"I understand. I have not told mother yet because I know I will lose you if I tell her." Draco said echoing what Ginny said just a few seconds ago. "But I guess Granger knows…and she would like me to pass these books to you."

Draco passed two books about France to Ginny. She took it and smiled. "Hermione isn't exactly overjoyed but she supports my decision to be with you."

Draco nodded his head. "Good." He bent his head down and planted a kiss on her forehead. "We should go. I don't want your brother to start a search party for you."

Ginny giggled and took Draco's hand as they walked back to their dormitories and down the corridors of Hogwarts for the last time.

----------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**a note from me:** Here comes chapter 2. I think some people who read "If It Kills Me" has not subscribe to this yet coz they are prolly confused and in the unknown. But it's alright. Please read and review coz I need more reviews to improve the story.

ENJOY!!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Five years later**

"Mum! I'm home." Ginny walked into The Burrow and found no one in the cosy living room. However a few seconds later, Mrs Weasley came down the stairs and smiled at her daughter.

"We found a nice apartment on Grove Alley. It is a few streets away from Sachway Alley. It has three bedrooms and a pretty large living…a tiny kitchen." Ginny finished. She looked up at her mother who had a frown on her face.

"Already?"

"Mum! You know it'll be sooner or later. The girls and I have wanted to move in together for years. We finally found something that we can afford." When Mrs Weasley did not say anything, she continued. "Besides, I promised you I will come visit every weekend like George and Bill."

Mrs Weasley took the last step on the stairs and walked down towards her daughter to sit beside her on the couch. She placed an arm on her right shoulder and squeezed it affectionately. "I know…I know. It's just that the house will be empty now. You're the only one I have left in this house and now you're leaving too."

"Mum you know you can expect us during the weekends. The house will be filled to the brim."

"Well I guess I have to accept the fact that all my children are now grown up." Mrs Weasley conceded. "Oh have you heard? Your brother is expecting….Fleur is two months pregnant!" She said excitedly.

"Really? Wow! Bill hasn't told me anything. I'm going to have another nephew…or maybe niece this time around."

They both talked some more over lunch and when Mr Weasley came home, he got the same news however unlike Mrs Weasley, he accepted Ginny's moving out news prepared. Before going to bed, Ginny wrote a note to Luna Lovegood and Susan Bones to tell them that she have informed her mother she would be moving in with them by next week. They had grown close together after working together on Icon, a high end magazine that features the rich and famous, the successful and entrepreneurs.

Ginny also wrote a note to Hermione Granger, welcoming her back after a week in France for a research conference. She had a pretty busy schedule after working with St Mungo's and becoming a sought after graduate from the Healer Institute of France. Ginny invited her to come over and help her pack and she was sure Hermione would gladly accept her offer. After sending all the notes out using her pet owl Ginny went to sleep, looking forward to a new day.

The next day she woke up feeling refreshed. After showering, she quickly had breakfast and went back to her room to begin packing her things into boxes. Earlier, she received an owl from Hermione, informing her that she would be coming down to help after she settles a few things at her rented apartment. After one hour of packing, Hermione joined her as she was folding her clothes into two luggages.

"The landlord kicked me out of the apartment!" Hermione said when Ginny asked what she needed to settle in the morning. "Pretty warm welcome huh?"

"Oh Hermione…what are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to search and buy a new apartment. This way, no one will kick me out."

"But where are you going to stay while you look?"

"Harry's." Hermione replied.

"Oh, how is he?"

"Getting pretty good. I think he might be over the breakup."

"He should. It's been two months. We don't want the Daily Prophet to have the chance of reporting about his performance on the Quidditch pitch again."

"Yeah. I think he realise how important Quidditch is. It's the only thing that could keep him on his feet."

"I told you that Emily is a bogus!"

Ginny smirked quite triumphantly. When Harry Potter started dating Emily Cole, it was like they had started a new Daily Prophet drama with the paper reporting on their every move every single week. The fact that Harry was a very good Quidditch player having been named "Most Valuable Player" last season and Emily was the most popular socialite gave the Prophet the right to report on their every move. Ginny never liked Emily even if she had been really friendly towards everyone. She broke up with Harry without giving any reason and Ginny was angry with her because it left Harry really shattered and it affected his Quidditch performance. Now, Puddlemere was last on the British and Irish Quidditch League table because he had not caught any snitch since the season start four weeks ago.

They managed to squeeze all of Ginny's clothes in both luggage and moved on to clearing the floor. Ginny looked down on her bed and started to laugh.

"Merlin! Hermione you cannot believe the treasures I have under my bed. Look!"

Hermione went down on all fours and peered under Ginny's bed. She started to laugh too. "Gosh Ginny, when was the last time you cleared the floor under this bed?"

"Erm…never?"

There were a couple of shoe boxes, soft toys and a bunch of non-matching socks and shoes. "I think I'll leave this to tomorrow…you up for another cleaning day? I'll help you with yours…you know when you move to Harry's temporarily." Ginny added quickly.

"Fine." Hermione said a sour look on her face.

"I'll help you look for an apartment. It's not so hard. We can find more information on the paper."

They both went down the stairs and Ginny picked up her handbag which she placed on the sofa last night. "Mum I'm going out with Hermione." Ginny did not wait for Mrs Weasley to reply and pulled Hermione out of The Burrow. They apparated to The Leaky Cauldron and made their way to Diagon Alley. They walked pass a few shops and Ginny stopped at the broomsticks shop.

"Oh look, I think this one is new." Ginny pointed to a broomstick that was displayed on the window. "I think I know who would appreciate this…it'll be a nice surprise for him."

Hermione rolled her eyes when Ginny said those words. "Ginny you're lavishing him with too much gifts."

"That's because I love him!"

"Fine, you can go get that broomstick. I'll just go to Gringotts."

Ginny nodded her head and went in to the shop to get the new broomstick.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco Malfoy quickly wrote the note and gave it to his owl. "Sent this to the Ministry. Immediately!" He gave the owl a few treats and it flew off swiftly understanding Draco's instruction for the note to be sent without delay. He loosened his tie on his neck and checked his watch. It was time for lunch but he was not hungry. It was a Saturday and he was in the office. People had told him that he worked too much and his mother had always warned him about overworking. She said that it was making him look drained.

He had just finished marking the essays he had given to his first years before he wrote the note to the Ministry. He still had essays from his third and fourth years but he decided to leave it till Monday. He was feeling tired and for a while he though of his mother's warning and shook his head. Since graduating from the Wizard Education Academy, Draco took over Professor Slughorn from his Potions master duties and had been Hogwarts' Potion professor for three years. He loved his job and was always inspired by his students. It was not easy when he first started because of his family's reputation. But he had slowly gained everyone's trust, from the teachers to the students. They respected him and realise that he was not like his father.

"I'm not overworking…I'm just passionate." He said to himself.

He packed all his belongings into his briefcase and walked out of his office. The corridors were quiet. Students were out on their Hogsmeade weekend and that was what he should also be doing. On weekends, Draco would sometimes returned back to his own apartment just to get away from the castle. Two years ago, when he had decided to move out, his mother was quite upset.

"_Moving out? What did I do to offend you?" Mrs Malfoy asked._

_Draco chuckled and turned to his mother. "Mother, you have not offended me in any way. I just wanted to live on my own."_

"_But Draco the manor is so big! I can't just live alone all by myself." Mrs Malfoy was silent for a while and her face was full of though._

"_Do not sell the manor mother. It's all we have." Draco warned because he knew that was what his mother was thinking about._

"_But what should I do Draco? If you move out what is there left for me?"_

"_Alright alright…I'm just going to get a new apartment…and you can come live with me if you want to. But do not sell the manor." Draco said. "Mother, I'm teaching at Hogwarts and it's not like I'm home most of the time. I'll be at the castle everyday of the week. Surely you know that."_

"_Draco you're my only son. It feels like…well it feels like I have no one left if you were to leave this manor…permanently."_

_Draco shook his head and laughed at his mother's worries. "Mother have I ever disappointed you?"_

_Mrs Malfoy looked up at him and smiled. "Never."_

"_So do you think I will disappoint you now?"_

"_No." Mrs Malfoy admitted. "Alright, alright. You can move out and alright I won't sell the manor. I just have to get used to living alone all by myself."_

As he made his way out of the castle and into Hogsmeade, he was stopped by a few people; most of them businessmen who were there on a meeting or a conference nearby.

"Alright there Mr Malfoy? I heard about the proposal." A tall man in his 40s approached Draco.

"Mr Arigliano." Draco greeted the Italian.

"If it's approved…please inform me. I'll be glad to invest in your cause."

"Of course…of course. Thank you."

Draco reached a point and apparated back to his apartment where it was peaceful and quiet. He sat down on his couch and started to drift off to sleep like he always had every late noon on a Saturday for the past two years.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I have two pairs of dragon skin gloves, just in case we happen to come across things that might bite." Ginny announced when she walked into her own room. Hermione chuckled and took one pair from her.

"Here goes…" Ginny said.

"Here goes…" Hermione sighed. They crouched on the floor and started to dig deep under Ginny's bed. Most of the things they found had to be thrown away as it is of no use. There were socks of different colours and a pair of sneakers that looked like it was bitten off by a rat. They found some jewellery; some plastic and some made from cheap silver.

"Ok I think there's one more thing there." Ginny had to lie on her front flat on the floor to reach for something she saw at the head of the bed. She felt it on her fingertips and pulled it slowly out. It was covered with some dust so she brushed it away. When she saw what it was she went numb.

"Oh." Ginny held it out in front of her so that Hermione could see it too. It was the bracelet that Draco had given her during their date on The Astronomy Tower.

"Oh." Hermione echoed Ginny. "You still have it."

"I didn't intent to." Ginny defended herself. She sat on her bed and then felt like she was sucked back into the past.

"_What are we going to do now?" Ginny asked him with a tear stricken face. "We can't just give up. We can't give up Draco. We've been through so much."_

_Draco was quiet. They were both in his apartment. Ginny was pacing up and down the huge living room. She was not sure for how long she had been pacing but she does not care because that was not important._

"_Draco say something. Please! Don't just keep quiet." Ginny begged. Her eyes were red and her cheeks blotchy. She had been crying since the night before. "What is she going to do? Have me banished? I can talk sense to my mum Draco…or maybe we can run? Live on our own in Germany or something. Somewhere far…India maybe or Russia…anywhere but here." She stuttered. Draco grabbed her shoulders._

"_Ginny look at me." Draco shouted. His eyes met hers and she looked away._

"_Your eyes…it's like you're giving up. We have to fight Draco! We love each other!"_

"_I'm tired. I can't keep up anymore." Draco said._

"_What?! You can't! Look at me Draco! I'm still fighting…what…what are you saying?"_

_Draco looked up at her. His eyes were glistened with tears. He stood up from his sitting position. He walked up to her and cupped her face and kissed her forehead. Then he pulled her to his body and hugged her tight. _

"_Let me go! Let me go Draco!" Ginny pushed him away and slapped his left cheek. He reached for her again and grabbed her shoulders but Ginny would not let him. "Let go! That's what you want to do isn't it?"_

_Ginny had tears running down her cheeks constantly. She apparated back to The Burrows and locked the door to her room._

"_Mum, let her be. She needs to be alone." She heard George said. _

_She looked at herself in the mirror and cried more. She saw the glittering bracelet on her wrist and unclasped it and threw it on the floor. "I hate you." She said. "I hate you!" Ginny smashed all the bottles of perfume on her vanity desk. She pointed at all of them with her wand, breaking them one by one. The vase of roses on the desk was not given any mercy and when she was satisfied, she lay down on her bed and cried into her pillow._

"Ginny?"

Ginny was startled by Hermione's voice and she turned towards the older witch.

"You ok?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah…yeah."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Hermione said carefully.

"It's been two years, there's nothing to talk about. I'll just find a way to give this back to him."

"Ok." Hermione smiled at her and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Let's pack those things you want to keep in a box."

"Oh of course. Yeah." Ginny said and place the bracelet into her pants pocket.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco woke up and found that his back was aching. He silently cursed at his foolishness of sleeping on the couch again. It was already dark and checked that he had been sleeping for four hours. It was already 7PM. He heard a soft tap on his window and peered behind the blinds and saw that a brown old had a note for him. He opened the window to let it in and gave it a piece of treat before it set off again. He unfolds the note and saw that it was from the Ministry.

_Dear Mr Malfoy,_

_We are interested in hearing more about your proposal to set up a tertiary school for graduates of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We are very much curious on what you have in mind so we would like to invite you and Headmistress McGonagall to the Ministry to give us a presentation on your ideas._

_We hope to meet both of you on Tuesday, at 2PM and will confirm the venue of the meeting on a later date._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Linda Rochford_

_Secretary to the Department of Young Wizards and Witches Education_

Draco read the note the second time and his lips curved into a smile. _They like my proposal_, Draco thought. It almost felt like a triumph. He was his own man now and not overshadowed by anyone else. He had set out to be Draco Malfoy not 'Lucius's son' or the 'Death Eater's son'. He was now known by his own name. He was a favoured Professor and was looked up by his students.

Draco was slowly carving his name into the wizarding world and setting out his visions and making it happen. People came up to him telling him that he should be and would be recognized in no time.

He wrote a note to his mother telling her that he had something to share with her and would be at the manor by 8PM. He though of writing out a note to the headmistress but decided against it and planned to tell her in person on Monday. Then he paused realising that he could not share it with a special someone. He had lost her two years ago. It was his fault. He should have never let her go.


	3. Chapter 3

**a note from me**: Chapter 3 is here!!! Things will start to escalate here onwards. So please read and review!!! Thanks!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was finally the Tuesday that he had been anticipating. When Headmistress McGonagall and Draco made their way to the Ministry, the sky was clear and the clouds were light. He had a good feeling about this meeting and the headmistress had shared his anticipation.

"Draco, this is your moment. I'm sure the head of the department, Mr Cromwell that is…I heard he is quite delighted with your proposal." McGonagall commented.

One hour into the meeting, Mr Cromwell looked like he was set to fully agree with Draco's proposal.

"I assure you Mr Cromwell that this step would help our graduates to realise what their full potential is. When I graduated from Hogwarts some of my friends and classmates weren't as lucky as I was. I already had the idea of how my future would be but most of them were stuck. They are not sure if they should be working for the Ministry or pursue a career as an Auror or become a Healer. With this institute, they will get to experience as much as possible and give them the chance or the idea on what they do best." Draco earnestly explained.

"I understand that Mr Malfoy but such a project of this scale requires a lot of funding." Mr Cromwell expressed his worries.

"Mr Cromwell that wouldn't be much of a problem. I have investors who are excited about investing in this project. They saw the potential of such an institution. They talked about nurturing the minds of young witches and wizard and they see that this institution will exert the young's potential. When this finally sets up I'm sure parents from other parts of the world would be fighting to get their kids in. But of course the priority would be graduates from Hogwarts."

"Very well then…I will need to have this discussed with some people and you can be sure to hear from me latest by tomorrow. I will pitch your proposal in a meeting I will be attending later in the evening." Mr Cromwell got up from his seat and shook Draco's hand firmly.

"Thank you sir. I appreciate you setting a time to meet the headmistress and myself."

"It's been a pleasure Mr Malfoy."

"Please…call me Draco."

"As you wish Draco. Headmistress," Mr Crowwell shook her hand. "Thank you for coming."

"My pleasure." Headmistress McGonagall said.

As Draco made his way to the Floo Netword to floo back to Hogwarts, his steps were lighter and he was happy. He was confident that his proposal would be looked upon as a new generation's idea and something the future could look forward to.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week had passed and Ginny had finally moved into the new apartment. Her boxes of things were already in her new room and she was glad that Ron had helped although unwillingly.

"Is that all?"

"Yes Ron. Thank you so much." Ginny said.

"So I can go now right?"

"Fine…get out of my room." Ginny said. Just when Ron was about to walk out of her room, he bumped into Luna on the doorway.

"Oomph! Sorry Luna."

"Oh it's ok." Luna said and smiled serenely at Ron. "Are you hurt?"

"Oh no no. You're light as a feather. But I will be hurt if it was Hagrid standing at the doorway."

Luna laughed at the joke Ron had made.

"Well bye now. Bye Gin!" Ron said and she heard him apparate out of the house. Luna was still standing on the doorway staring at the spot where Ron had apparated.

"For Merlin's sake Luna!" Ginny startled her. "My brother is dating someone else. Get over it."

"Why is it he doesn't notice me? I've been your friend for ages and I've hanged out with you for years. Must be those Nargles…making your brother's head go fuzzy and didn't realise the signs I've been making to look my way." Luna sighed and sat on Ginny's new bed. "Finished unpacking?"

"Not yet. I think I'll do that tonight. Where is Susan?"

"She's in the office. She mentioned something about a meeting with the editor." Luna answered. "I think I have to go back there too. They need the cover page for next month's edition."

Ginny and Susan were reporters for Icon while Luna works for the art department. Susan only joined the magazine eight months ago after a stint at the Ministry, saying that it was not her cup of tea. Ginny and Luna had been working for the magazine as soon as they had graduated from Hogwarts.

"Susan said that she might be interviewing a new entrepreneur and I have a feeling that it would be him on the cover page. I'll be working with the photographer. There will be a photoshoot." Luna said.

"I've no assignment yet…hey, do you think we should invite a few friends over for a housewarming? It's been quite a while since I had a party." Ginny suggested excitedly.

"I think that's a good idea. Do you think Ron will come…without his girlfriend?"

"Luna, they stick together like glue and paper. I'm sorry. But I know someone who would be interested in this party."

Luna remained silent in thoughts, probably disappointed. "Luna are you listening to me?"

"Yeah…yeah."

"I was saying that I know someone who would be interested in coming to the party."

"Who?"

"Dean Thomas. Remember him?"

"Oh yeah…tall, dark,"

"And handsome." Ginny completed. "He said he's been trying to ask you out but you kept saying no."

"Oh I don't know. He's…nice I guess. And you dated him."

"You're barking mad…I think he's smitten with you. Since his last year in Hogwarts I reckon and so what if I've dated him before?" Ginny teased.

"When do you want to have the party?" Luna asked changing the subject.

"Let's get settle down first shall we? I got boxes to unpack. Maybe next weekend?"

"Sounds great."

The next day, Ginny and Luna went to work together and Ginny was discussing party plans excitedly. She wanted it simple with only closest friends and family invited. Before going into the office, Ginny went to see Bill, who was working at Gringotts.

"This is for William." She passed the broomstick that she bought last week to Bill.

"Oh not again Gin. You just bought him a set of trucks last month."

"He's my only nephew, at least until Charlie's born and then another one of yours. So just let me buy them gifts."

"Alright alright. He's going to love this. Fleur doesn't let him play on broomsticks until he is at least six."

"Six? Bill we were all on broomsticks when we were three!" Ginny cried out in astonishment. "Surely you can tell her it's not dangerous."

"I'll see what I can do…I love my wife too much to upset her."

Ginny pretended to choke and rolled her eyes. She walked out of the bank before Bill could say anything else that might make her puke for real. She walked into the building located on the opposite side of Gringotts and was greeted by Paul, an intern.

"Mallory needs to see both you and Susan in her office."

"Thanks Paul."

Mallory was Ginny's boss and the editor-in-chief of the magazine. She had always relied on Susan or Ginny to get front page stories and interviews because they were both the best reporters in Icon. Ginny have interviewed Quidditch superstars, and Harry was one of them, up and coming entrepreneurs with magical ideas and socialites with honest and noble causes. Icon was first and foremost not a tabloid. The centerpage was usually filled with pictures of the recent parties organised by the rich and famous and that was the only ten colourful pages in the magazine. The rest of the pages were filed with well done interviews capturing the minds of the interviewees and Icon let their thoughts and ideas be heard.

"There you are." Mallory said when Ginny walked into her office.

"Where's Susan?"

"I've already given her an assignment so she left to send and owl out. As for you, I want you to interview Ally Weston."

"No way! Ally Weston? She's like the most sincere person I've ever met!"

Mallory chuckled at Ginny's reaction. "She's the new Keeper for the Holyhead Harpies. Grown and bred in England so she's a nation pride."

"Making a name for herself isn't she…not following her parent's footsteps."

"And that's where I want the highlight of the interview to be. Next month's issue will be about wizards and witches who have made a name for themselves in their own way."

"I promise you I will conduct the best interview. Merlin, Ally Weston! Thanks Mallory."

"I know you won't upset me Ginny."

Ginny walked out to her desk and saw Susan sending out the owl. "Hey Susan!" She greeted.

"Oh hey."

"Didn't see you this morning. Luna and I woke up and found you gone."

"Oh yeah, I had to make short visit to my parent's. It's my grandma. Mum said she's terribly sick."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that."

"Thanks…anyway you won't believe who I will be interviewing."

"Oh who?" Ginny sat up straighter from her seat.

"Draco Malfoy! Can you believe it? I haven't seen him for so many years! Five I think. Eversince we graduated."

Ginny froze at the mention of that name. She felt like someone had shoved her into a giant ice chamber and she was shivering cold.

"Ginny you ok? You looked like you just saw a ghost or something."

"Oh I'm fine. Draco Malfoy huh?"

"Yeah…I wonder how I should greet him you know. Should I call him Draco….Mr Malfoy? What do you think?"

"Draco…call him Draco." Ginny said remembering him telling her that he liked it when she called him Draco.

"Nah…maybe I should address him by Mr Malfoy first."

Ginny nodded her head. "Yah, maybe you should." She could not concentrate at that moment. Her head was swarmed with his face. Eversince that day when she apparated out of his apartment she never saw him again.

Two days later Ginny walked into the office and received news that might make her live through her nightmare.

"She said that things could not wait any longer. She had to rush back to Manchester. Her mum said her grandma is not breathing well. It seemed like they are just waiting for that time you know." Mallory told Ginny.

"She didn't say anything to Luna or me."

"Maybe Susan doesn't want to bother either of you."

"We're her friends."

"Well be her friend when she comes back to London. She might bear bad news. She will need both of you then."

Ginny nodded her head. She had always appreciated Mallory's friendship. Not only was she her boss but she had always seemed like their big sister, giving them advices and guiding them at work.

"I need a favour from you. Susan might be gone long and I will need you to conduct the interview she was supposed to conduct today."

"No!"

"What?"

"Get someone else to do it Mallory. I'm already interviewing Ally Weston." Ginny protested.

"Ginny this is a very important interview. I don't have Susan and I only have you now so you have to go see Draco Malfoy today and do that interview."

Ginny bit on her fingernails nervously. "What? Do you have a problem with Draco Malfoy?"

"No I don't." Ginny replied too quickly.

"So? Meet him at The Connoisseur. 2PM sharp. He's a busy man. Mallory warned.

Ginny sulkily went back to her desk and dumped her handbag on the floor scaring a few people who was within a metre radius from her proximity. "Bollocks!" She muttered under her breath.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco walked into The Connoisseur, following a waiter who was showing him to his reserved table. He sat down and drank the glass of white wine which was immediately served to him. He was feeling quite nervous and was hoping that the wine would calm him down while he waited for Susan Bones. It was his first interview with the magazine and he felt quite honoured. It was 2PM exactly when he checked his watch. He looked up to the entrance of the restaurant and then his heart skipped a few beats when he saw Ginny at the doorway. It was like a dream because he saw Ginny walking towards him escorted by the same waiter that had shown him to his table. When she reached the table he stood up and the waiter left them staring at each other.

"You're not Susan." He said and then he felt like he should deserve a punch on his face. _That's not how you greet an ex-girlfriend dimwit_, he scolded himself. "I mean, hi. How are you?"

"Good. Susan can't make it so I have to do the interview instead. Mallory doesn't want to reschedule. She said you're a busy man." Draco noted a hint of sarcasm in her voice but it did not bother him much because now he felt like thanking this Mallory whoever she was. Ginny sat down and Draco sat after she did.

"Our issue next month is about wizards and witches who have made a name by themselves…not following footsteps of their parents. So Mr Malfoy, if I could have your permission could we start the interview?"

Draco was quite taken aback when Ginny addressed him that way and she had a professional front, something that Ginny had never been with him. They were intimate, holding hands when they talk, staring into each other's eyes and kissing into the night. At that moment, he felt like reaching out to her hand on the table and held it like he did before. When Ginny cleared her throat, he was thrown back into reality.

"Mr Malfoy…shall we start?" Ginny asked again.

"Call me Draco please." Draco offered.

"Of course…Draco."

His spirit lifted to hear his name being spoken on her lips again. It was like hope.

"I understand that the head of department, Mr Cromwell have accepted your proposal on setting up and institution for Hogwarts' graduate. Can you please explain to me what that was all about?" She asked.

"Don't you want anything to drink?"

"I'm sorry?" Draco felt the stubbornness in her creeping up again. He understood she refused to be friendly towards him and this was all strictly professional, so he put himself up professionally.

"I asked if you would like to have something to drink. We could be here for hours so I'm sure you want something to drink."

"Grape juice." She said and he knew she would say that. It was like she read her mind and a blush crept up her cheeks. He called for the waiter and ordered the juice for Ginny.

She conducted the interview at a comfortable pace and never once did she have her eyes lingered on his face for more than one second but he kept his eyes fixed on her, mesmerized by the way her lips move and how her eyes followed the lines as she wrote what he said. When she placed her finger on the tip of her nose, he knew she was thinking about what to say or ask. After about thirty minutes, she shifted her red locks to one side, placing them down her right shoulder letting him have a glimpse on her neck. He used to plant kisses on that neck because she loved it when he does that. He would trail kisses from her jawbone down to her neck and further down. He could not get out from that thought.

"I think that's about it Mr Malfoy." She said going back to address him professionally and he did not bother to correct her knowing that she would be too stubborn to call him by his first name. "This interview would be edited and I will be sending you the edited version before it will be published on Icon. If you would like me to change anything at all, you can owl me."

She stood up and Draco stood up with her and took her hand when she extended it to him for a shake. "Nice meeting you." She turned to left and he felt that pain again. The pain he felt when she turned her back on him and apparated out of his apartment. But then she turned back to face him and walked towards him.

"I brought something for you." She started. "Something that I should have returned but forgotten." She took something out from her handbag and hand it to him.

Draco took it and saw the Malfoy's heirloom in his palm; the bracelet that he had given to her five years ago. She turned again without a word and she walked out of the restaurant leaving him dazed and confused.


	4. Chapter 4

**a note from me**: This is where things starts to get intimate. It is always how I imagained Draco and Ginny's relationship is. They need each other's touch. Unlike Harry and Hermione's relationship that I created in 'If It Kills Me', where they were more careful because they have been friends for so long that it takes time for them to see each other in a different light.

So enjoy and please leave a review. Thanks!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny reached her apartment, went to her room, shut the door, and lie down on her bed.

"That jerk! Staring at me like he wants to eat me. Who does he think he is?" Ginny hissed. "Asshole! Bloody git."

She got up from her bed, took her handbag and apparate to Sachway Alley. She made her way down to one of the luxurious apartment in the alley. Sachway Alley was where the rich and famous lives. High end restaurants like 'The Connoisseur', 'The Witch's Pot' and 'Galarious' were always crowded with singers who appears on the Witch's Weekly and also famous Quidditch players.

Ginny apparated to the highest floor on the luxury apartment opposite 'Galarious' and knocked on the only door on the floor.

"Ginny!" Harry greeted her and gave her a brief hug.

"Hi Harry. Hermione still here?"

"She's in the guest room. Packing. She told me you're only coming tomorrow."

"I need to see her." Ginny said and made her way to the guest room. She knocked on the door and opened it when Hermione allowed her.

"Hey! This is a surprise." Hermione got up from the bed and hugged Ginny. She closed the door behind her before she started to rant out her frustrations.

"Oh Hermione I'm so stressed out!" Ginny started and told Hermione about the interview she had done with Draco.

"So now you can't stop thinking about him?"

"No!" Ginny retorted.

Hermione chuckled. "Ok…ok. If you say so." Then her face started to turn serious. "Ginny, did you ever forget about him?"

Ginny dug deep into her heart and she knew what her answer was. She looked at Hermione and shook her head. A tear spilled down her cheek and she hastily wiped it away. "Never."

"_Draco stop it. At this rate someone is going to see us." Ginny said and pushed him away. They were snogging behind a deserted alley._

_Draco chuckled and kissed her on her forehead. "I have a surprise…it's huge so get yourself ready."_

_She was brought to his newly purchased apartment. It was sparsely furnished but it looked like a home as much as The Burrows did. "Wow! Got yourself a present after graduating from the Academy?" Ginny asked._

"_I bought this so that we don't have to kiss behind alleys, hold hands under the table and cuddle in hotel rooms Ginny. This is for us."_

_Ginny was stunned, speechless, and she stared at Draco. "For us?" She finally said. Draco nodded his head and took one of her hands. He pulled her into a room furnished with just a four post bed. _

"_We can lie here without being afraid…then I could hold you without looking back. Because here, we have nothing to worry about." He leaned in to kiss her and it was the first time they made love in the new apartment_.

"I think I still dream about him." Ginny whispered. Hermione touched her shoulder and squeezed it lightly.

"You never really told me how it happened." Hermione said. Ginny closed her eyes and relived the memories.

"_She doesn't like me. She didn't even look at me in the eye let alone cast her eyes on my face. She hates me." Ginny said._

"_My love, she doesn't hate you. You're just exaggerating." Draco assured her. _

_They had been dating secretly for almost three years and decided to be grown ups. Draco had suggested they told his mother first and then the Weasleys. They just finished dinner at the manor and it was cold as the winter in December. Narcissa Malfoy knew that Ginny was coming as Draco had told her before the dinner that he was dating a Weasley. _

"Hogsmeade_?" Draco suggested trying to cheer her up._

"_Whatever." She said and continues sulking. She was worried with fear that this could be the end for Draco and her._

"_Still not smiling?" Draco asked over Butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks._

"_Draco I can't lose you. If I lose you I'll…die." Ginny sighed and placed her head on Draco's shoulder._

"_You won't. I promise." He said soothingly as he whispered in her ear. Ginny shivered with desire and looked up and stare into his grey eyes. She kissed him and realised at the back of her head that this action could lead to danger._

"_Ginny Weasley!"_

_Ginny gasped and recognized the voice to be her father's._

"_Mum I love him!" She was back at The Burrow that same night when she was caught kissing Draco._

"_How long has this been going on Ginny?" Mr Weasley asked. Mrs Weasley looked disappointed. Her eyes were grave and her lips turned into a frown._

"_Three years." Ginny replied._

_Mrs Weasley gasped and closed her eyes. She shuddered and Mr Weasley wrapped his arms around his wife's shoulder._

"_Break it up Ginny. I don't like this." Mrs Weasley said._

"_Mum you can't break us up! You can't! I love him and he loves me too. We went to see his mum for dinner just now. We were about to tell both of you."_

"_And I expect Narcissa is reacting the same way I am." Mrs Weasley shouted back at her. "They are all family of Death Eaters Ginny. Are you insane?"_

"_Mum! The war has been over for four years! What are you talking about?"_

"_You think there's nothing to be scared about? Aurors are still doing overtime Ginny because there have been breakouts of attacks in Diagon Alley."_

"_Those were just a sham mum. Voldemort is dead! Harry killed him remember?" Ginny received a sharp blow on her right cheek and it stung her causing tears to flow out her eyes._

"_Go to your room and I do not want you to see him again."_

_Ginny ran up the stairs and into her room, crying throughout the night._

"Draco got the same reaction from his mum that night. Told me that he can't see me again, that jerk!" Ginny said and wiped the tears that were streaming down her cheeks. "He didn't even fight. I don't know what got into him."

Hermione gave her a piece of tissue and she blew her nose into it. "Can we don't talk about him anymore?"

"Of course Ginny." Ginny smiled at her friend appreciatively.

"Packing your clothes?"

"Yeah. I'm practically living on boxes but I've placed some of my clothes in the wardrobe."

"You think you're up for a night out with me? I need to have some fun and not think about him."

"I'll be glad to. You may want to ask Luna."

"Of course. Why don't we drop by my apartment first?"

Hermione was already standing in front of the wardrobe picking a pair of denim pants and a halter top. "Yeah sure. I haven't seen it yet." She stripped down to her panty and bra. Just then the door opened.

"Hermione you," Harry stopped when he saw that Hermione was wearing nothing but her underwear.

"Harry don't you ever knock?!" Hermione exclaimed. Harry banged the door close. Ginny was already laughing uncontrollable seeing Hermione's cheeks turning red quickly.

"Sorry…I thought…" Harry's muffled voice from behind the door made Ginny laughed out loud.

"Oh Merlin, that was hilarious."

"Shut it Ginny!" Hermione quickly pulled her pants up and shoved the halter top back into the wardrobe and opted for a tank top instead. She took a jacket and wore over the top. She was still flushing and Ginny was trying her hardest not to laugh out loud. Her friend breathed in deeply and then opened the door.

"You can come in now!" Hermione hollered. She turned to Ginny and stared at her angrily. "Keep a straight face will you?"

"Alright…alright." Ginny said and wiped the smile from her lips. Hermione bent over her luggage and Ginny knew that she did that so that Harry would not have to see her blush that was still plastered on her cheeks. Harry stood at the doorway obviously embarrassed by his actions.

"Erm, I was just wondering if both of you would like to join Ron and me for dinner. George is coming too."

"Oh Harry, Hermione and I are going to the club instead. Maybe you should join us."

"Ohh…ok. I'll ask Ron later." He said and shifted his eyes to Hermione who was still bending over her luggage.

"Hermione you still up for desserts? Remember?"

Ginny looked at Harry to Hermione, shifting her glances from one to another. When Harry said those words, Hermione turned to face him.

"Of course I remember. I promised. Orange meringue pie and,"

"Truffle chocolate pudding." Harry finished her sentence.

Ginny shifted uncomfortable on the bed feeling like an intruder. She had always noticed how they finished each other sentences. It could be irritating sometimes but most of the times they finished each other's sentences like a couple.

"Tomorrow." Hermione said. "Ask Ron along will you. I haven't seen him for ages."

"Of course." Harry said and smiled at Hermione before he walked away.

Ginny cleared her throat and Hermione looked at her. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, sorry, you can join us if you like."

"No, oh no it's not that. Nothing really. I really had something in my throat just now."

"Whatever. I'm ready. Let's go get Luna."

"Right, let's go get Luna." Ginny agreed and walked behind Hermione.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks had passed and Draco was getting quite restless. He had kept to his usual routine of teaching and marking and then attending meetings now and then and on weekends he would sometimes join his mother for dinner.

"_Draco don't you have anyone else to see? You know…a date?"_

"_There's no one I rather have dinner with than you mother." Draco said as he cut his meat into a smaller piece before putting it into his mouth._

"_Ok, I know this girl..gorgeous…"_

"_Not interested." Draco interrupted her. _

After that, his mother kept quiet after he sulked and refuse to eat dessert telling her he had a project to work on and should probably get a head start. Sometimes he had hard feelings about his mother separating Ginny and him but he could not put the blame on her entirely because he knew he did not fight back. He felt like a coward sometimes.

That afternoon, when he was marking some essays, he received a note sent to him by a chocolate brown owl. He immediately opened the envelope after recognizing the handwriting.

_Dear Mr Malfoy,_

_Attached to this is the edited version of the interview and this will be published in next month's issue. If you have anything that you would like us to change please send me an owl and I will re-edit it to your liking._

_Sincerely,_

_Ginny Weasley_

Draco traced the writing on the letter, knowing that she had touched it. He felt obsessed and he knew the reason why. He had never gotten over Ginny. He had not seen her for two years and now that he had seen her, his longing had deepened. He re-read the letter and then it struck him that this was the only chance for him to see her. He took his coat and rushed out of the castle and apparated to Diagon Alley as soon as it was safe and out of the guarded circle of Hogwarts. He stopped at a flower shop to buy some yellow roses and walked quickly towards her office building.

"Ginny Weasley please." He told the girl at the reception counter.

"Straight down this corridor, first one on the left." She said.

"Thanks." He said and straightened the tie on his neck. He walked the way that was shown to him and immediately saw her red hair. As he got closer, he realised that she had company.

"Tomorrow right? Invitations circulated?" Draco knew the woman in front of her to be Susan and when she turned her head and saw him she froze. "Merlin! You won't believe this."

"Believe what?" Ginny asked.

"Turn around." Susan whispered urgently.

"Hi." Draco greeted. "For you." He handed the dozen of yellow roses to Ginny and she took it from him. "I got your owl. Just want to say thanks…it's well-written." He fibbed. _I've not even read it, I came here to see you_, he thought. He wished that he could be opened and honest about the reason he was here.

"You could have just owl me back. You don't have to come all the way here." Ginny said.

"Well, I just want to express my gratitude." He blurted immediately thinking that it sounded quite stupid.

"Mr Malfoy it's only a magazine interview, hardly a gratitude needed." She said and Draco stared at her.

"Ginny haven't had lunch. You could bring her out…to thank her." Susan chipped in and Draco saw that she was immediately given the 'Ginny's stare'.

"That's great. Erm, would you like to come with me? I haven't had lunch too." Draco asked.

"That's not necessary. I have other things to do so I'm lunching in." She sat down and turned her back towards him.

"Of course…of course." Draco said unable to hide his disappointment. He walked away from her desk, his heart sinking deeper hoping that she would be the one pulling it out to breathe hope.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Ginny!" Dean greeted and gave her a hug.

"Thanks for inviting." Dean said.

"You're welcome. Now if you go straight ahead, you'll see a blonde girl who I'm sure you will love to see." Ginny said and winked at Dean. He blushed lightly. "Go on." She encouraged and Dean went straight ahead to where Ginny was pointing.

"Gin, there's no more chips!" Susan exclaimed. "I thought you bought loads."

"I thought so too." Ginny said her brows furrowed. Then she saw Ron in the corner of the living hall with a bag of chips in his hand and offering some to Hermione. "I think I know who the culprit is." Ginny walked up to Ron and demanded for him to help her get more chips.

"Fine I'll go. I'm picking up Lila down the street anyway." Ron said and got up from his seat and passed the bag to Harry.

"I told him to stop. This is his third pack." Harry said and handed over the half empty bag to Ginny.

"He's an ass!"

"He's your brother."

"Whatever Harry. When he comes back with Lila, do not let him attack the chips!"

"I'm not going to babysit him!" Harry argued.

"I'll take care of that." Hermione interjected before it turned into an unnecessary argument.

"Thanks." Ginny said and walked away from the both of them feeling quite frustrated with Harry who could be at times very irritating. After five hours of hosting Luna, Susan and Ginny sat down on the same couch and cleaned the house using magic.

"That was fun." Susan commented.

"I bet Luna had more fun than us." Ginny teased talking about how she caught Dean and Luna kissing at the balcony.

Luna blushed and a faint smiled appeared on her lips. "Oh shut up. I bet there was something in this room that's making me feel all these tingling vibes."

The three of them laughed. Before they fell asleep on the couch, they pulled each other up and into a hug.

"To good times." Susan said.

"And late nights." Luna said. They all giggled.

"We have not set any rules." Susan said.

"No boys in the house late at night…any hanky panky, go somewhere else." Ginny said first.

"Knock on the door before entering…to ensure privacy." Susan added.

"We'll rotate getting groceries. I'll volunteer for next week and then you and you." Luna said pointing to Ginny and then Susan.

"Everyone agree?" Susan asked.

They all nodded and got into a group hug.

Two weeks later, the latest edition of Icon was set to be out on the shelves and Ginny was assigned to hand deliver a copy each to the cover page stars namely Draco and Ally.

"Before Monday Gin. I want them to have it before anyone else did." Mallory said.

"This is a weekend assignment you're giving me."

"You've never complain before this." Mallory pointed out and Ginny sighed knowing that Mallory was right. On a Saturday evening, Ginny set out with two copies of the Icon making her way to drop it off for Ally and Draco. On the cover Ally and Draco stood side by side. Ally was wearing her Keeper outfit, holding the latest broomstick and her sandy blonde hair was tied into a high ponytail. Draco wore a classy black dress robe, his hands folded in front of his chest. Ginny thought he looked so handsome and quickly removed that thought out of her mind.

Ginny met Ally at the London Quidditch stadium where the Holyhead Harpies were training. The team were all up in the air practicing passing and keeping. Ginny looked in awe and she felt her face lifting up, smiling widely at the sight in front of her.

"Good one Ally." Gwenog Jones, captain of the Harpies, praised when Ally saved a Quaffle from 25 yards away. When Ally looked down, she saw Ginny and waved at her. She flew down towards her and landed a few feet away.

"Hi Ginny. What brings you here?" Ally asked beads of perspiration were trailing down the sides of her forehead.

"Mallory insisted that we hand deliver this to you. It will be out on the shelves on Monday and she wants you to have it before anyone else does." Ginny explained.

"Cool!" She took it from Ginny and beamed when she saw the cover. "Wow! I can't believe this. I'm on the cover of Icon."

They talked for a little bit more before Gwenog Jones called for Ally to be back in the air. Ginny looked on in envy. She had a dream of becoming a Quidditch player especially for the Harpies. She had a poster of Gwenog Jones in her room back in The Burrow when she was younger and now that same poster was on the wall of her new room. She had dreamt of becoming a Chaser for the team, flying freely in the air and doing the best she could for the team. Hermione had always asked why she did not pursue that dream and all Ginny could do was shrug her shoulders.

She then made her way to Sachway Alley where she knew Draco's apartment was. After apparating and walking towards the luxurious apartment, her heart started to beat really fast and it felt like her chest was popping in and out dramatically. Without realising it, she was right in front of the door. She knocked on it twice and heard someone's feet shuffling inside. He opened the door and was obviously surprised to see Ginny. He was wearing a long sleeve black sweater and dark denims. He looked dashingly handsome and Ginny could not help noticing that.

"Hi." Draco greeted.

"Hi." Ginny greeted back feeling like her airway was blocked and she could hardly breathe. "Mallory wants me to hand deliver this to you." Ginny passed him the magazine. Draco took it and without looking at it said his thanks and place it in a table that was beside him. Ginny started to blush because he was staring at her.

"Erm, bye." Ginny said and turned to leave but she was unable to because Draco had grabbed her wrist.

"Don't leave." Draco said, almost pleading. His eyes were fixed on Ginny's. "I should have said that three years ago. Don't leave me." He repeated.

Ginny felt her heart race again and it was full of desire. She let Draco pulled her closer to him and let him kissed her full on her lips. She let him hold her tight, wrapping his arms around her waist and she let her arms circled his neck possessively. He pushed the door close and pulled Ginny into the apartment, kissing her passionately and Ginny let him slide his tongue into her mouth where a battle for dominance soon began. Their mouth never left the other and he led her into his room.

He pulled Ginny's white T-shirt up to reveal a white cotton bra hugging tightly around her breast. She pulled Draco's sweater up and was soon running her fingers up and down his sculpt chest. She had been dreaming of doing that eversince she met him at the restaurant. Draco helped her with her denim and her with his. She pulled him towards his bed and he lay on top of her causing her to moan with pleasure when she felt his hardness on her thigh. She had been dreaming of this too, almost every night.

Draco moved his lips over to her neck and this move made her shiver with lust. He knew her weakness so well. Draco moved down to her chest and his hands unclasped the hook of her bra. His mouth covered her left breast while his hand fondled with the right. Ginny was gritting her teeth stopping herself from moaning to Draco's touch. He flicked her nipple with his tongue and Ginny could not stop herself and moaned deeply. He gave the same treatment to her right breast and Ginny dug her fingers and nails on to Draco's scalp revelling in the sensation that she was feeling right now. He moved his lips down south, trailing kisses on her stomach.

With his hands, Draco pulled her panties down and kissed her down there where it hurts with pleasure. His tongue did the most amazing things and Ginny was soon shaking and moaning with bliss. He kissed her lips and Ginny turned him over so that she was on top. She immediately removed his boxers and could see that he was hard with anticipation. She ran her fingers up and down his shaft and licked his balls slowly and deliberately. She heard him moaned and crying out her name, pulling her back up and whispering her name again and again in her ear. Their breaths were heavy with anticipation.

"Make love to me Draco." Ginny whispered huskily. She lay on his side and he kissed her on the lips one more time before positioning himself in between her legs. She grabbed Draco's wand which was on the bedside table, pointed it on her pelvis and said an incantation to place a contraceptive spell. She knew he too could not wait any longer and he pushed himself into her sliding himself up and down inside of her, both of them panting with desire, saying each other's name and Ginny urged for him to go faster and deeper. Ginny felt very on edge and clenched her fist. They both climaxed together shaking with beautiful torture.

Ginny smiled at Draco who was still inside her. He kissed her lips, her eyes, her cheeks and her forehead and slowly pulled himself out and lay beside Ginny. Ginny rolled over to him, lying on top of him, smiling seductively. She sat in between his legs and looked at him in the eye.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He knew what she wanted so she let her have it. She straddled him slowly letting him inside her warmth. She moved in synchronizing circles and he pushed into her harder and heard her breath hitched. Draco rested his hands on her lower back and kept pushing himself deeper into her. Her breasts bounced as she moved and he silently thought about how his hands had touched them. They peaked together again and Ginny removed herself from him and lay on his side. He gladly wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly.

His eyes felt heavy and they soon fell asleep, back in each other's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**a note from me**: New chapter! Things will escalate from here as Draco and Ginny try to make their relationship work and they will need help from their family members. Read on to see how they planned to do it.

As I said, I've always love for Draco and Ginny pairing to be more physical...raw passion for each other. Furthermore, their pairing/relationship have lots of intense moment because it is somehow forbidden and not something that everyone would look as "normal" due to their background and believes. So please READ AND REVIEW!!!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco propped himself up on his elbow and looked at the beautiful witch beside him. Her rhythmic breathing was almost enchanting as Draco stared at her. Her milky white skin was soft against his touch as he remembered the many times they made love the previous night. After the first time, she had waked him up whispering in his ear asking him to make love to her. He gladly obliged and after that they made love again on the living hall couch and then one more time in his office, on top of his work desk. He then carried her back to the bed where they immediately slept. He smiled at the thought and could almost hear every moan that escaped from her lips everytime he kissed her neck and fondled her breast.

He kissed Ginny's lips and brushed a strand of her red hair away from her face. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at him and brought her hand to his cheek caressing it lovingly. He leaned into her soft touch and brought her palm to his lips and kissed it gently.

"Good morning." He greeted her.

"Good morning." She replied. "What time is it?"

"Seven, morning." Draco answered making a mental calculation in his mind and realised that they have been in each other's arms for about 12 hours.

"I have to get back home before the girls wake up." She said in panic.

"It's a Sunday. Have breakfast with me and then you can go back." Draco said.

"Of course." She sighed and kissed him on his lips before getting up and made her way to the bathroom.

Draco lay on his bed and watched her go, clutching the duvet around her naked body. She removed it at the door of the bathroom letting it down at the foot of the door. When he heard the water running, he got up from bed and made his way to the bathroom, opened the door and revel in the sight in front of him. Her back was facing him and trails of water were spiralling down her arms, back, buttocks and legs. The steam from the shower was already fogging the mirror. He walked up to her and joined her in the shower and she giggled when he grabbed her waist possessively. She turned and they started to kiss zealously letting their hands roam each other's body. Once they were done satisfying each other and giving in to their desires, they towelled themselves dry and put on some clothes.

"That's the best pancakes I ever had." She praised after finishing a whole plate of bacon, eggs and pancakes. Throughout breakfast they could not seem to be out of each other's sight and felt the need to touch each other constantly. Before she left, they lingered at the door and she stood on tiptoes, kissing him one more time. Draco inhaled her fresh scent and kissed both her cheeks.

"Come back. I'll wait for you." He said huskily into her ear and smirked when she shivered.

She smiled at him and walked out the door. He sat on the couch determined to wait for her and he knew she would come back. He was glad she let him kissed her last night. When Draco saw her at the door, he felt that it was the most pleasant surprise he ever received. Of course, she was at his doorstep on a work assignment but he made it into something else, something more than that. He had wanted her so badly eversince he laid his eyes on her again after two years of absence. She looked, felt and tasted the same way she did two years ago.

Five years ago they did it the wrong way. They hid their secret for far too long causing a lot of pain to a lot of people. This time Draco wants to do it the right way. First, he was going to tell his mother that he was back with Ginny Weasley and he wanted her in his life. He was not going to let her stopped him like she did two years ago and he hoped that Ginny would do the same. They would both have to tell their family and friends now; no more hiding, so that they would not have to pretend.

Draco wants to hold her in his arms, holds her hand when they cross the streets and kiss her in public whenever he feels like it because he wants everyone to know that she was his and only his. He wants to be able to tell people that she was his girlfriend and that he loved her, every bit of her. He wants to share her happiness and sadness openly.

He fell asleep on the couch and was woken up by Ginny who knocked on his door almost two hours later.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny walked down the street with a smile plastered on her face. She had not felt so happy for quite a few years. Draco had always been the one who put a smile on her face. Of course she had never thought that things would turn out the way it did. Being back in Draco's arms was more than she could ask for. It would be a total lie if she said that her heart did not beat a hundred times faster when she met him at The Connoisseur. It would also be a total lie if she said that she did not crave for his touch and presence eversince the day he came down to her office with her favourite flowers.

She had her pride to protect and if she succumbed to her desires and wants easily, she was afraid that what she had hoped for would just be a dream. She knew she was not imagining things when Draco's eyes had roamed her face and body when they first met after two years. When he appeared at her workplace with flowers in his hands, it had to mean something. She wondered if he had ever regretted his decision to give up their relationship; a relationship that they both had a fiery passion for. He had told her he loved her but why did he let her go?

She knocked on his door and waited for him to open it. Seconds later he was in front of her looking quite tired.

"I fell asleep on the couch." He said chuckling at a thought. "It's been a thing I do for quite some time." He took her hand and pulled her into the apartment then planted a kiss on her forehead. Ginny blushed at his touch.

"Draco you looked drained." She commented.

"No I'm not." He said a little too fast.

Ginny eyed him suspiciously.

"I've been working hard. That's all." He confessed. Ginny immediately knew what would be good for him.

"Hermione tells me chicken ginseng soup will revitalise your energy. I'll make that for you."

"Chicken what?"

"Chicken ginseng soup. She learned it in med school. There was a module on Muggle Medicine. She was sharing it with me when she was learning it a few years ago. I'll go get the ingredients from a muggle store." She was about to turn and leave when Draco stopped her.

"Gin, later. There's something I want to talk to you about." He said. He looked at her with serious eyes so she sat down on the couch next to him.

"What is it?" She asked, her eyebrow furrowed in concern.

"Gin, I want us to do it right this time. I'm going to tell mother that you're back in my life and that she is not going to stop me from being with you." He started. When her eyes opened wide in surprise, he was quick to assure her that it would work this time around because he was not going to give up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco took her hands and kissed them. He could see that she was afraid of what he had just told her.

"I'm not giving up this time Gin. I didn't get the chance to tell you how sorry I am for letting you go two years ago. So now I'm making it up to you because you deserve more than how I treated you."

When she remained silent, Draco continued. He caressed her right cheek, placing his palm and cupped it so that she would face him. "Ginny Weasley, I love you. I hope you know that. I always have. I was wrong to give up on us and I'm sorry for that."

"I love you too." She said her voice soft. He sighed when he heard those words because he had not heard it for far too long. He leaned in and kissed her lips and felt her shiver against his touch. He took her right hand in his and looked at her eyes when they parted. He reached out for the piece of jewellery in his back pocket and dangled it in front of her eyes. The arms of the Malfoy glittered against the sun.

"I want you to have this back." He said and clasped the bracelet on her wrist. He saw tears glistening in her eyes and when it rolled down her cheeks, he wiped them away with his thumb. He kissed her again craving for the passion they shared the previous night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny lay in his arms on his bed listening to his heartbeat that was soothing to her ears. He looked really tired. She got up from the bed slowly and wrote a note telling him that she would be out getting ingredients for the soup. She kissed his cheek and he did not stir remaining as still as a log.

She quickly made her way to Diagon Alley and made her way out to the muggle street from Leaky Cauldron. She made sure to move quickly hoping that she would be back in his apartment before he wakes up.

"Rushing somewhere Gin?"

Ginny screeched when she heard the voice and was startled when she turned around and saw Hermione who had her arms folded in front of her and smile on her face.

"Hermione you scare me. Don't do that ever again!"

"What are you doing here?" She whispered urgently. "In a muggle market." She added.

"Buying things." She replied showing her the bags in her hands.

"What would you need here?"

"What are you doing here?" Ginny asked back hoping to change the focus to Hermione instead.

"You're changing the subject. I'm a muggle, you're not. So it won't be at all unusual if I want to shop here."

Ginny squeezed her eyes shut and was hoping that this was not happening. She knew that there was no way that she could hide it away from Hermione. She would somehow find out sooner or later.

"Alright, alright. I'll tell you. Let's just go back to Diagon Alley first." Ginny said. So they made their way to Leaky Cauldron and took a sit on one of the corner booths.

"So?" Hermione asked impatiently. Ginny rolled her eyes and in one swift movement she showed Hermione her wrist. Hermione gasped when she saw the Malfoy heirloom clinging on Ginny's wrist.

"But you gave it back to him."

"And he gave it back to me." Ginny said hoping that Hermione would start to catch the drift.

Hermione gasped again, covering her mouth with her right hand. "You're back together." She whispered. Ginny nodded her head and Hermione gasped again. "How? When?"

"Last night."

"Merlin! Really?" Hermione looked lost and she seemed like she did not know what to say. So she grabbed the mug of Butterbeer in front of her and gulped it down.

"Are you ok? Hermione you got to help me and keep this a secret first. We will both be telling our parents. His first."

Hermione nodded her head. "Ok. Just do it right this time." She advised then added, "I'm happy for you Gin…you're glowing."

Ginny nodded enthusiastically. "I am happy."

"I'm happy too!" A voice said.

Ginny turned around and saw the tall figure of a man who had bright brown eyes and his dark hair was now shorter. His lips were stretched into a smile and he winked at Ginny when she too smiled at him.

"Terry!" Ginny exclaimed and got up to give him a hug. Terry spun Ginny around causing her to laugh in delight. When he put her down, he kissed her on both cheeks and went over to Hermione and shook her hand. He sat down beside Ginny and ordered a mug of Butterbeer.

Terry Boot had been in the Dumbledore's Army when they were back in Hogwarts and during the Death Eaters' reign of the school, Terry, Ginny, Neville and the rest of them who had been loyal to Harry had fought and stood up over the Death Eaters. In one incident, Terry was physically punished by the Carrows when shouting an announcement about the Golden Trio's success of breaking in into Gringotts. During those hard times, they had all been close friends sharing a common interest to bring down the Death Eaters. They remained friends even after Hogwarts occasionally writing to each other especially when Terry moved to Switzerland to study to be a Healer.

"So, what are you doing here? I thought you should be in Switzerland." Ginny said.

"I'm taking a break."

"But why?" Hermione asked.

"I am not sure if this is what I really want to do Hermione."

"Terry you're almost there. Just one more year I believe."

Terry shook his head and sighed. "I don't know. I really don't know. Which is why I'm back here because it'll make me think on what I need to do about this situation."

"I like your new hair." Ginny said changing the subject when she saw him upset.

"Really?" He asked suddenly a smile on his face.

"It's refreshing. You look handsome now."

"What? You mean I wasn't before this?" Terry said pouting his lips as if he was disappointed.

"No…oh you know what I mean Terry."

Terry chuckled and put his arms on Ginny's shoulders. "I miss you."

"I miss you too…you stopped writing. Not me."

"I'm sorry about that." Terry apologized.

"I think I should go now. I'm having lunch with your brother and Harry." Hermione said interrupting and bursting the bubble that had formed around Terry and Ginny.

"Oh of course…and please remember about the favour I ask of you."

"You can count on me." Hermione said. "See you around Terry."

Terry nodded his head and turned back to Ginny. "What have you been up to?"

"Nothing much." Ginny said but silently thought about the amazing night she had with Draco. "Hey I actually need to rush some where. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow for lunch?"

"Gin you ditching me already?" Terry kidded.

Ginny swatted his right arm and got up from her seat. "I'll see you tomorrow." She reiterated.

Terry chuckled and nodded his head. "Alright, alright. Tomorrow."

Ginny went out of the Leaky Cauldron and quickly made her way to Sachway Alley.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was about six in the evening and Draco waited patiently for Ginny to arrive. As soon as he heard the knock on the door, he opened it and kissed her on her lips.

"You ready?" Draco asked.

Ginny nodded her head and Draco could see that she was trying to stay calmed. Draco took her hand and squeezed it lightly.

"I'm ok." She said.

They both had decided to tell his mother as soon as possible knowing that if they delay they might be too afraid. But they were both adults now and they knew that this was the most responsible thing to do.

They apparated to Wiltshire and as they walked down the path towards the Malfoy Manor, Ginny held on to his arm tightly. Draco led her towards the wrought iron gate and down the lighted path. An elaborate fountain was seen a few metres away from the main entrance door. It set a calming atmosphere as birds sang in the trees surrounding the manor. The door immediately opened as soon as they both stood on the steps leading to it.

"Lindy please called Madam for me. Tell her we're here."

"Yes sir Master Malfoy. Lindy will do immediately." The House Elf apparated on the spot where it was.

Draco turned to Ginny and took her hand. "Hey, you ok?" Draco asked softly.

"I'm just trying to compose myself. I'm a little nervous." She replied.

"It's going to be fine." Draco tucked lose strands of hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead.

"Well well…"

They both looked up and saw Narcissa walking down the winding stairs. She was holding on to a copy of the Icon magazine with Draco on the cover.

"He has definitely become a man of his own realising an ambition he had carved when he was an adolescent. Draco is the man to look out for this year. He could very well be in our Bachelor Edition in December. By Ginny Weasley." Narcissa brought the magazine down and carefully placed it on Lindy's opened hands. The House Elf bowed and walked away. Draco took a sharp breath when his mother walked towards them.

"I suspect that this would be what you want to talk to me about." She said sharply then looked at him and then at Ginny.

"Good evening Mrs Malfoy." Ginny greeted and Draco's heart soared. He brought his chin up a little to face his mother upon hearing the bravery in his girlfriend's voice.

His mother ignored Ginny and looked at him. "Speak Draco."

"Mother, you can't stop me now. I'm an adult and I'm allowed my own decisions." Draco started. His mother started to walk away and he followed.

"Stay here. Lindy! Please bring Miss Weasley to the guest room." He ordered.

"Draco," Ginny started.

"Gin, I'll talk to her first. I'll come and get you." Draco cupped her face and gave her lips a quick kiss and dashed towards his mother. She was standing at the far end of the huge living hall. Her face was half covered by the shadows of the heavy dark green velvet curtains.

"Why Draco?" She asked. "We've went through this before. What made you think that I will change my mind?"

"Because I know that deep inside you know that only she can make me happy. Mother you have never seen us together. If you, just once see how much we care about each other we can all move past all those unnecessary history. Mother I really love her. We both love each other and it is too strong to ignore." Draco pleaded.

His mother did not say anything. She was silent and Draco was unable to see the look on her face, to know what she was thinking about. Then she sighed and turned to face him. She looked sombre almost defeated.

"Draco, you're my only son and I want you to be happy. You never know this but since that day when I disallow you to see that girl, I felt guilty. I keep asking myself why I did that to you. I've seen your eyes casting hatred towards me."

"Mother," Draco started.

"Do not interrupt me Draco! I know alright? I know and you don't have to deny it. You hated me for stopping you from seeing her. I couldn't understand it. I did what I did partly because you kept it as a secret from me for three years!" She said and walked over to the couch and sat down on its luxurious cushion. She started to bite her fingernails.

"I was scared too. Scared of losing you. Eversince your father died, you're all I have. I know I am being unfair Draco. You're right. When I saw the despair in your eyes, I realise how much that girl means to you and I was the cause of that lost look in your eyes you had for years…and I'm sorry."

Draco almost sighed with relief but he was careful and walked nearer to his mother. He bends down on his knees and took her hands in his. "Mother," he started and she turned to him with tears brimming in her eyes. "I just want you to give us a chance. No one had ever made me so happy like Ginny Weasley. When we were in Hogwarts, no one opened up to me like she did. She made me feel normal. The Mark on my arm has never bothered her a bit. She looked at me through all that and sees me as Draco and I love her so much for that. She sees me for who I am and not for the things that I had done like most people."

His mother smiled at him and nodded his head. "Ok…ok. I can see the light now Draco. It's back in your eyes. She's important to you isn't she?"

Draco nodded his head earnestly.

"Then bring her in. I'll try to be a good mother and I won't judge. I promise."

Draco kissed his mother on her forehead. "Thank you so much. I love you." He quickly got up on his feet and prepare to re-introduce his girlfriend to his mother.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

**a word from me**: Firstly thanks to some readers who reviewed the story. I hope to get more reviews.

I think that I might do a one-shot on this story and it should be posted by late next week. At least this is my plan. There are so many things coming up this weekend up till next week so I'm not sure if I have the time. Meanwhile I hope that readers will enjoy this chapter. Please review. Thanks.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny walked down the street quickly because she was late. Terry would have been waiting for her for the last 15 minutes. She saw him sitting by himself and waved at him. He waved back and he looked like he had waited for her long.

"Finally." He said when Ginny reached him.

"You wanted to see me at the last minute! Do not blame me." Ginny retorted.

"Alright…I apologize. I just wanted to tell you that I'm going back to Switzerland tomorrow afternoon." He said.

"So soon?"

"Well I decided to not waste it. Hermione is right. I do want to be a Healer and it's just one year left."

"I'm glad to hear that Terry. It really will be a waste if you quit now."

"Well now that I've told you that, I need a favour."

Ginny looked at him and rolled her eyes. "I should have known."

"Oh come on Gin I rarely asked anything from you."

"What is it then?"

"Well…"

Ginny looked at him closely and noticed that he was blushing.

"Well?" She asked

"Is Susan seeing anybody?"

"I don't get you." Ginny tried to keep her voice serious. She very well knew what Terry meant but she wanted to keep him on his toes.

"Is she dating anyone?" He asked in a whisper.

"Oh…that…well I don't know. Why?"

Of course Ginny knew why. The day before when she met Terry for lunch she had brought Susan along. Terry and Susan had got on very well and they found some common ground. When Susan told him that her grandmother had passed away a few weeks ago, Terry immediately sympathised because he too had lost his grandmother a year ago and she was very dear to him.

"Well I kind of you know…interested in her."

"Interested?"

"Oh come on Gin stop pretending like you don't know what I'm talking about. It's killing me!"

Ginny laughed and covered her mouth. "Ok…ok. As far as I know she's not dating anyone. I don't know if she has her eyes on anyone though."

"Do you think she'll go to dinner with me?"

"Terry you've got to ask her. Go to the office now, give her a bouquet of flowers and ask her."

"That sounds easy." Terry said and he stood up from the chair. "I'll do that. Thanks." He walked away leaving Ginny quite stumped but then Ginny suddenly received a kiss on her cheek. He had walked back and gave Ginny a hug.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You look nervous." Draco commented. He looked at his girlfriend who had her arms wrapped around his left tightly. She was biting her lower lip and it could only meant nervousness or she was trying to stifle a moan. But the latter usually only happens when they were making love. In this case Draco immediately assumed the former.

"I told them I wanted them to meet someone. I didn't say who." She said.

"That's the whole purpose isn't it? We're supposed to walk through the door and shout out 'surprise!'"

She punched his arm and he chuckled. "Ginny last night went well. Mother even gave you a hug at the end of dinner. That should mean that we've won…half the battle." Draco said trying to soothe her nervousness. They continued to walk down The Burrow quickly.

"So who's in?" He asked,

"Mum, dad and George. It's a Tuesday night so everyone's in their own house except George coz he said he just feels like it. I'm sure it was mum's idea. Just in case they don't like you then George can kick you out."

"Oh they are going to love me. I promise." Draco joked trying to lift her spirits up.

"Here we go." She said and opened the door. "Mum! We're here!"

They both walked in and heard footsteps down the stairs. Mrs Weasley was the first one to reach the base of the staircase followed by George and Mr Weasley. When they saw him, they remained frozen at the spot where they were.

"I'm sure you know him. This is Draco Malfoy. My boyfriend." She introduced Draco to everyone.

Draco was bracing himself for an attack of words or maybe even hexes. His hand was now gripped tightly around his wand. However Mr Weasley squeezed through his wife and George and made his way to where they both were standing. He extended his hand to Draco.

"Welcome son. Now Molly had cooked us a splendid meal. Simple but it would keep you asking for more. Come on in!" Mr Weasley said.

Draco took his hand and firmly shook it. He was pulled towards the dining room and realised that Mr Weasley was giving a chance for Ginny to explain to Mrs Weasley who looked disappointed. George followed suit and walked behind him.

"Malfoy, long time no see." George commented and he too extended his hand to Draco. They shook and looked at each other in the eye.

"Yeah, you too, George." Draco said. He looked behind George's shoulder and saw that Ginny was now talking to Mrs Weasley.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mum, please give us a chance. I really love him and he loves me. That's all I need." Ginny pleaded. "He is a changed man and I promise you he is nothing like his father. He was never a Death Eater."

Her mother flinched slightly at those words. She looked at Ginny and then at Draco who was now seated in between the two men. "If he really makes you happy then it's fine with me."

Ginny nodded enthusiastically and hugged her mother. "Thank you." She whispered in her ear. "Thank you so much. You'll love him!" Ginny had happy tears in her eyes and her mother brushed it away with her thumb,

"Silly girl. Let's go." Her mother teased. Ginny smiled and kissed her mother's right cheek. They walked hand in hand into the dining room.

At the end of dinner Mrs Weasley patted her boyfriend's arm and in front of Ginny she said, "Take good care of her Draco. She's our only daughter."

"I will. I promise. She's a gem in my eyes like she is in yours." He said and Ginny's heart fluttered in adoration.

That night, they made love in Draco's apartment and Ginny stayed overnight. She woke up about four in the morning and watched Draco as he slept soundly. She kissed his jaw and breathed in his masculine scent. She ran her fingertips up and down his arm carefully grazing lightly on his Mark. It was darkly marked and it scares her sometimes.

"What are you thinking about?"

Ginny looked up not realising that he had stirred from his sleep. "Was it painful?" She asked.

"Yes it was." He answered and Ginny admired his honesty. "I know it scares you sometimes."

"It's just a stupid mark." She reached out and kissed his lips "I love you Draco. Nothing could change that. I know who you were but I love you anyway. You're never a Death Eater. That's what I told mum and I think she believes me."

She kissed him again, this time passionately and she could feel the same passion in him. They made love again and again and watched the sunrise together. That was how their relationship was. They had to be near each other and physical contact was the centre of their connection. Their touch was always lingering and two years without each other had left them hungering for contact. Just a single touch would spark off their love and lust for each other. They were like day and night, unable to surface without the other.

"I should go now. If I'm missing again the girls will suspect something."

"When are you going to tell them?"

"I'm not going to." Ginny said and she saw the alarmed look on her boyfriend's face. "I'm going to show them."

His facial expression changed and he smirked. "How?"

"Like this." Ginny took his face in her hands and possessively kissed him. He started to run his hands up and down her bare back and it took all her willpower to gently push him away and he sighed disappointedly.

"Alright go. Before I change my mind."

Ginny giggled and got up off the bed and started dressing. She gave Draco one last kiss and head out the door. She apparated to her apartment and silently unlocked the door and let herself in.

"Where did you go?"

Ginny was startled and she squeaked. She placed her hand on her heart which was now beating furiously. "Susan you frightened me!"

"Thought that we wouldn't catch you?" Susan asked.

"You've been doing this sneaking thing for at least a week Ginny!" Luna exclaimed. "Where were you? You weren't in bed last night and the previous night."

"What were you doing sneaking in my bedroom?" Ginny asked.

"Do not direct back the attention to Luna! Where were you?" Susan asked emphasizing on the last three words.

Ginny sighed exasperatedly. "Alright I'll tell! It's a long story though."

"We love long stories, don't we Luna?"

"Yes we do." Luna said and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

They all sat down on the sofa and Ginny started telling them about her secret relationship with Draco and how it started. She told them about them being separated by their parents and about how they met again during the interview and how things got started back again at that point. They never interrupted her at any point.

"So now Draco and I we are back together again and I was at his apartment when I'm not in here." Ginny explained.

"Why were you in there and not in here?" Luna asked.

"Luna! Remember? No hanky-panky here. Ginny must be up to lots of hanky-panky that's why she's not in here and in there!"

"Susan mind your words!"

"Oh so you mean you were at Draco's apartment taking advanced Potions?" Susan said sarcastically.

"Well no! I was…"

"There it is Luna. It's written all over her face! It was hanky-panky all the way!"

"Well you should have just shut it Susan!"

Just then a piece of square cushion hit her on her head and Ginny's face turned red. "Susan you did not just do that!"

"I think I did!" Susan said and took another cushion and threw it and it hit Ginny's face. "There! Just did it again!"

Ginny took the cushion and threw it at Susan but she crouched and it hit Luna who was trying to stop the fight. "Merlin! Luna I didn't mean to hit you." Susan was already laughing hysterically on the floor.

"Ginny!" Luna screamed and she took the cushion and threw it across the room and it hit Ginny on her chest. As sudden as it had started cushions and cottons were now flying across the room and the girls were soon in a fit of unstoppable giggles.

"Alright stop stop!" Luna said. They all looked at each other and started to laugh again because their hair was in a mess. Luna and Ginny who both had long hair were now spotting cottons and feather in their hair while Susan's had a bit of it stuck in her ear.

"I'm sorry." Susan said after they stopped laughing. "I should have minded my own business."

"That's ok. You were just worried and I appreciate that." Ginny said and went over to hug Susan. "Come here Luna." They were embraced in a hug like they did weeks ago after their house warming party.

"You're lucky to be dating Draco Malfoy." Susan said,

"Why?" Ginny asked,

"Oh haven't you heard? WITCH's voted him as one of the sexiest man alive!"

WITCH's was a gossip magazine and every year they listed ten sexiest men and women alive. Ginny had always bought that edition when it comes out on the shelves because she had to admit that she could not resist finding out who the top ten men and women were.

"You're kidding!" Ginny said.

"I'm not. I know someone who works in WITCH's and she said that Draco Malfoy would be in the list this year."

Susan was right because when the edition was out on the shelves two months later, Draco was listed fourth in the list.

"Draco Malfoy is now a successful and powerful man after his proposal on building the nation's tertiary academy was approved. Draco is also a much beloved Professor in Hogwart's. Young, handsome and those brooding looks had always charmed girls and women alike. Even I couldn't resist imagining running my hands through those blond locks. But back off because the last I heard, Draco Malfoy is already taken." Ginny read the article to Draco who had a smirk on his face. She rolled the magazine and knocked his head hard.

"Ow! Why did you do that for?" Draco said and rubbed the spot on his head where Ginny hit him.

"For smirking like a git! I'm going to ask Susan who this," she paused and turned to that page, "who this Allen Brandon is."

"And you're going to do what? Relax Gin, now everyone knows I'm taken and I'm fine with that. I don't need girls and women to go crazy for me. I have you for that."

Ginny rolled her eyes and was about to say something but was silenced when her lips was covered by Draco's. She gave in and smiled against that kiss. "So how does it feel like to be listed as 'Sexiest Man Alive'?" She asked when they broke apart.

"Well considering that I got beaten by Potter, I say not so good." He said and they both laughed. Harry was listed second in the list and it was his second time being named.

"Oh you should have seen Harry last week. I think the lost to the Falcons did it. He went berserk!"

"I'm not surprised. He's known for that temper." Draco commented.

It was the final game of the British and Irish Quidditch League and the game between Puddlemere United and Falmouth Falcons would determine the champion for the season. The Falcons were known for being violent and fierce play and not many people like them. You either love the Falcons or you hate the Falcons. There was no such thing as in between or being neutral. That night during the final game, it was not a surprise to see that the Falcons were determined to win that game and they played hard; hard and brutal.

Harry almost fell off his broom a few times when a Bludger was directly surging towards him. He was really unhappy when the Falcons won. Ginny and Hermione were there in his apartment after the game and it was a loud affair. He kept shouting about the unfairness and that the victory was undeserving.

"You missed a good game though. Too bad you were in Hungary." Ginny said.

"There's always next year. You reckon he'll invite me…to the game I mean, if Puddlemere get into the finals."

When Harry was informed personally by Ginny about her relationship with Draco, he was quite calmed. He told her that he was fine with it if it makes her happy. However convincing Ron was a much tougher task because he had refused to listen to her. They had got into a big argument as usual just like they did back when they were both still in Hogwarts. Ron had told her that Draco should not be trusted. Ginny was so angry with him that she refused to talk to him.

"Harry's fine with us you know. You'll get an invitation. I'm sure of that."

"I hope it's going to be a déjà vu. I'd love to see them clash again. But for now no Quidditch talk because I want to ask you a question."

Ginny looked at her boyfriend who had suddenly turned serious and he took her hands in his.

"I was wondering if you would like to move in with me."

"Really?"

"I know it's barely a year since you moved in with the girls but I was hoping that you will think about it…you know talk it with them. They are important to you."

When Draco expresses himself this way, Ginny felt like the love she had for him would blossom in her heart. He had always been thoughtful. He was always thinking about her well being and it always filled her heart.

Ginny stood on both knees and then sat on his lap. She turned to face him and kissed him on his lips. He responded eagerly, running his hands up and down her back, tingling her in the process.

"I love you Draco Malfoy and I would love to move in with you. I'll talk to the girls and I'll let you know."

"Great…so now can I have that kiss back?" He asked cheekily and Ginny leaned in and kissed him.


	7. Chapter 7

**a note from me: **I was stuck with so many work it was impossible for me to take a few minutes and post Chapter 7 last week. It's a Sunday and I am forcing myself to push work aside for 15 minutes and post this chapter.

So anyway, this chapter brings us a year later from Chapter 6. Draco and Ginny's relationship remained strong however they will face new challenges because no relationship has an immunity from challenges. Challenges are what makes a relationship more interesting.

So please read on and leave me a review on how bad or good it is. This story is absent from lots of reviews....why oh why???

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**One year later**

Ginny waited. He was 30 minutes late and as she checked her watch again she sighed exasperatedly. Then she looked up and saw him running quickly towards her. He smiled and she could not help but smiled back. She had not seen him for one week and was longing for his smile and his touch. He reached her and was panting slightly. He pulled her towards him and kissed her lips languidly.

"I'm sorry. So sorry." He said and kissed her cheek.

"It's ok. You're here now." She said feeling so glad that her boyfriend was back. "Let's hurry. The match is starting in 30 minutes."

Puddlemere United were in the finals of the British and Irish Quidditch League once more and what made it more exciting was that they would be competing against the Falmouth Falcons again for the League Cup. As Ginny had predicted, Harry invited Draco to the game and they were allocated VIP seats. When they both reached the VIP box, they were immediately served champagnes. Ron and Lila joined them several minutes later. Ginny loved the atmosphere of the League finals. Fans were dressed in the colours of their favourite team decked in jerseys, scarves and painted faces.

Ginny was wearing a navy blue sweater with Puddlemere's emblem knitted on the bottom left hand corner. She was excited and had eagerly waited for this day to come. Fifteen minutes later, Hermione joined them when Ron picked her up at the gate entrance. She came over and hugged Ginny and shook Draco's hand.

"How's the meeting in Hungary?" Hermione asked Draco.

"Good. Prolly needs a few more meetings and it will all be done." Draco replied. When Hermione turned her attention to Lila, Ginny looked at her boyfriend and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"When is this going to be over Draco? You've been in and out of England for months!"

"Gin, we're finalising some contracts. The academy is scheduled to open in three months. There are so many things to do before that."

"You're not going back there so soon aren't you? Why can't they come here to England for once and not you to Hungary?"

"Gin, I got to do what I got to do and this is the best way alright? So chill."

"Whatever."

"Gin I just got back and is this how you want to spend my first day back here? You want to argue?"

Ginny breathed deeply and realised that Draco was probably right. "It's been so hard Draco. Everytime you leave I don't know when you're coming back. Weekdays you'll be at Hogwarts and weekends you won't be here. Do you know how frustrating that is?"

"It's frustrating for me too when I have to be away from you. Every night when I'm away you're all I think about." He said. He pulled Ginny closer and kissed the top of her head and Ginny relaxed into his arms. He missed his scent and breathed in deeply and hugged him closer.

"I miss you." He said softly.

"I miss you too. Lots." Ginny said and she looked up at him reaching for his lips and kissed it lightly.

They focused back their attention towards the game that had begun with each of the teams flying out in formation. The navy-blue robes of Puddlemere United glittered against the bright lights. Harry was leading the team out. A huge roar of applauses and cheer erupted and Ginny and Draco clapped their hands to join in the merriment. The Falcons flew in next, their dark grey and white robes billowing in the wind. The Falcons, who were most recognized for their violent play made quite an impression when they won the cup the previous year.

The game started on a good note and the Falcons had not tried fouling anyone on the other team. Puddlemere scored three goals within the first seven minutes while the Falcons had not managed to score. Harry was circling the stadium, hunting for the Golden Snitch. Steve Wegner, the seeker for the Falcons were on the opposite end of the stadium, doing the same thing. Thirty minutes into the game it was 110 to Puddlemere and 80 to the Falcons.

"Nothing's happening yet. Don't you think it's about time? I'm here to see some action." Draco commented.

"It's so low key tonight." Ginny said. As soon as she said that, two Chasers from Falmouth Falcon fouled all the Puddlemere players that were in their way. The referee had to blow his whistle hard to stop the fight that had started in the middle of the pitch. Michael Lee, Ginny's favourite Puddlemere player looked hurt.

"Isn't that your favourite Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"That's right." Ginny said and she remembered the time when Harry had acted that he was hurt when Ginny mentioned the matter.

"_Michael is your favourite player? You mean to say that I'm not?" Harry asked._

"_Oh Harry, I can't play favourites. If I tell everyone that you're my favourite Puddlemere player then they will think that it's because I know you personally…even if I tell them I admire you for your exceptional Seeking skills."_

"_Ginny I'm personally hurt that you chose Michael over me." Harry said and pretended to clutch his heart in pain._

"_Oh sod off Harry." Ginny said and they both laughed._

"You think he's ok?" Hermione asked.

"He will be." Ginny said.

"What's going to happen now?" Hermione asked.

"Harry must have called for the time-out. They can't switch players unless they have reserves and I think Puddlemere has none. They will probably get Lee checked. See if he had any broken bones. He had to keep on playing. No other choice." Ron explained.

Ten minutes later, the match resumed and Lee's right arm was in a sling. It does not seem to bother him because he was zooming in and out of the Falcon's way passing the Quaffle to his team mates. Five minutes into the game, a big roar of cheers and chants were heard on the left hand side of the stadium. It looked like Harry had sighted the Snitch. When he saw what was happening, Wegner made a dive towards where Harry was going. They were on opposite directions. With a sudden surge, Harry made a quick lightning move and soared up high. He held one hand up and the crowd burst into cheers.

"He did it!" Ginny shouted.

"Woo hoo!" Draco countered. "Way to go. That was awesome skill I have ever seen!"

For what he said, Draco earned himself a kiss on his cheek. They stayed for the prize giving ceremony and the stadium was now decked with Puddlemere's colours of navy-blue. Streamers were falling endlessly from the sky.

"This is thrilling. I can't wait to see Harry and congratulate him." Ginny said excitedly.

"Well we're all invited to the after party. We'll see him there." Hermione said.

They made their way to The Hamilton's, one of London's luxurious hotels. The ballroom was decorated in rich red and gold and the chandelier that was hanging way up high was glittering brightly. They had rounds of champagne and Firewhiskey before the team finally made their way in. Ginny spotted Michael Lee straight away and he still had a sling around his arm.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco was not surprised with the loud cheers that the team received when they walked into the ballroom. Invited photographers and reporters made a beeline towards the team and especially towards Harry and the coach.

"You reckon I should go ask Michael Lee for his autograph?" Ginny asked suddenly and Draco looked at her in shock.

"I didn't know you like him." Draco said.

"I think I'll just ask Harry to do that for me. What if I start to get nervous and fumble over my words?" Ginny said and she looked quite nervous when she said that. Beside her, Hermione chuckled.

Draco had to admit that it worried him a little because Michael Lee was an international Quidditch star. He played for England, together with Harry. He had heard that Michael was popular among the ladies and the way that Ginny was eyeing Michael was making him quite pissed.

Draco saw Harry trying to make his way to the group, stopping along the way to accept handshakes from anyone and everyone and women were swarming up to him like a bees to a flower.

_No wonder he's in the list again_, Draco wondered.

Before he left for Hungary, Ginny and him had sat down and flipped though WITCH's and they were not surprised that Harry was number one in the annual Sexiest Man Alive list. He was in top form and had caught almost all the snitches in the year's League. The fact that he was single had made him so eligible. But Ginny told him that Harry would not be single for long. She had mentioned something about Harry having his eyes on someone but would not reveal who she was.

When he finally reached the group, Draco shook his hand and thanked him for inviting him to the game.

"I'm going to the gents." He casually said to Ginny who was talking to Hermione. He was suddenly remembered about how she was gawking at Michael Lee and immediately left not caring if she had heard him. On his way to the gents, he bumped into Ron.

"Sorry mate." Draco apologized.

"No problem." Ron said. Draco swore that if Ron could, he would probably shoved Draco aside. Draco knew that he still had problems accepting the fact that he was his little sister's boyfriend.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll go find Draco." Ginny said. She turned around and saw that he was not there.

"He's in the gents. I saw him on my way out." Ron said and Ginny immediately made her way to where Ron was pointing. On her way she spotted Michael Lee talking to a few girls. He walked away from them and when he looked up he glanced her way and smiled at her. Her heart started to beat quickly. He was so good looking up close. His eyes were blue and his hair was darker than she had thought. When he smiled, it had somehow lifted her mood up.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." She said back shyly.

"You're Harry's friend aren't you?" He asked. "I saw all of you together a few moments ago over there." He pointed to one of the corners of the room.

"Good observation." Ginny commented suddenly lost for other better words.

"You don't happen to be Ginny Weasley aren't you?"

"Well I'm not sure if it's your lucky day or not but I am Ginny Weasley."

"I say it's my lucky day. It's nice to finally meet you." Ginny took his hand and shook it. "Harry told me all about you."

Ginny was suddenly more nervous than before. "And what did Harry say?"

"He said that you chose me over him, that's gotta be the best day of my life." They both laughed. "I mean it is Harry we're talking about here. Surely no one will win if it's with him."

"You're too humble. You're a great Chaser!" Ginny said suddenly getting excited.

"Well I heard from Harry that you're not so bad yourself."

"He couldn't keep it to himself huh?" Ginny said and they both laughed again.

"I think the boyfriend is probably looking for you." Michael said and Ginny followed his gaze and saw that Draco was walking towards them.

"Right, the boyfriend." Ginny said and smiled at Michael.

"Well I'll see you around then." Michael said and then he leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Just for kicks." Michael winked at her and pecked her right cheek. "Saw someone flirting with him just now." He added and walked away quickly.

"And what was that all about?" Draco asked when he reached Ginny.

"Just a friendly gesture." Ginny said nonchalantly.

"He kissed you!" Draco hissed.

"He warned me about a certain woman who was flirting with you!" Ginny said and started to walk back to the group and Draco followed her.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come off it Draco!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco took a deep breath and looked at his girlfriend. "I really don't know what you're talking about." Suddenly he remembered Allen Brandon. "Well maybe it was Allen."

"You mean Allen Brandon? The one that went gaga over you? The reporter from WITCH's?" Ginny was almost screaming.

"Hey look, it wasn't me ok? It was all her and it wasn't my hands roaming around her." Draco said and immediately realised that he had said the wrong thing.

"Oh great! So she was touching you?!"

Draco walked quickly behind her but stopped when she suddenly halted. She sighed and looked up at him. "I'm sorry. It's not your fault."

Draco sighed in relief and kissed her on her lips. He lingered there then whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry."

"Erm if you guys are ready we're moving now."

They both turned to the voice and saw Hermione. She smiled and walked away so they followed her.

"Where are we going?" Draco asked and put his arms around Ginny's shoulder.

"Harry's. We won't stay long." She said.

They stayed until 2AM and then spend the night cuddling in each other's arms and talked about everything that happened while the other was away. They only slept when the sun was about to rise. Draco woke up when he felt someone gently shaking him. He opened his eyes and saw Giny

"What time is it?" He groggily asked.

"One. I'm going over to the girls' ok? Susan and I have an assignment." Ginny said.

"It's a Sunday. Why did Mallory give you an assignment on a Sunday?"

"We're reporters Draco. We work seven days a week. I'll see you later." She gave him a light kiss on his lips and went out the door. Draco went back to sleep feeling that he could not have enough sleep. He was tired; exhausted from the extra work he needed to put in as the date of the opening draws nearer. Once this was all over, he had planned to surprise Ginny with a one week vacation. He felt like they both needed it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Terry's coming back next week." Susan said excitedly.

"Really? So soon?" Ginny asked.

"Yes! Can you believe it? I'm going for the convocation and we'll come back together. I miss him so much."

Terry did ask her out before he went back to Switzerland and from that day onwards, they had remained in contact through letters. When he came back to England during a term break, they had spent almost everyday together and by the end of the week Terry had asked for her to be his girlfriend. Ginny was so happy to see both of them together. It was clear that Susan was much happier. She had Terry to confide in whenever she was unhappy. She needed Terry more now than before now that Luna had also moved out to live with Dean.

"So when both of you are back, are you going to ask him to move in with you?" Ginny asked.

"Don't you think that's a very big step? I mean for the last eight or so months we have not seen each other and it's been kind of a long distance relationship. I don't want to give him a shock."

"Hmmm, you're prolly right."

"I want to take it slow…you know go with the flow."

Ginny and Susan made their way to the office slowly and discussed the Quidditch championship. Ginny told her that Puddlemere would be leaving for the Canary Islands tomorrow for a short and well deserved break.

"That's so nice of the Coach. I've always wanted to go there!" Susan exclaimed.

Two weeks passed casually and Ginny was so glad that Draco had no plans to leave for Hungary in the near future. She was much happier around Draco and she loved the nights that they spent together. As how they had spent their weekends for the past year, Saturdays was dinner at Malfoy Manor and Sundays filled with dinner at The Burrows. On Friday nights, Draco would make his way out of the castle to meet Ginny at Hogsmeade where they would start the busy weekend with dinner together and then sessions of hot and raw love making.

Ginny met up with Harry and Ron. Harry had just come back from his vacation with the team and he spotted a very light tan. They had breakfast at one of the cafes in Sachway Alley.

"Well the reason I wanted to meet the both of you…well just Ginny actually but then Ron had to walked in my apartment when I was about to come out and meet you." Harry said and that got him a punch on the arm from her brother. They laughed and Harry continued.

"Ginny I think it's about time."

"About time to what?" Ginny asked as she looked at Harry confused.

"I met up with Gwenog Jones and I've told her about how brilliant you are in Quidditch and how much you idolise her."

Gwenog Jones, the captain of the Holyhead Harpies had always been Ginny's favourite Quidditch player since she was a kid.

"Harry! That's embarrassing!" Ginny said and she started to blush. "What did she say?" She asked suddenly curious.

"She asked if you would like to come down for the try out. One of their Chasers would like to retire and the Harpies are looking for reserves for the Seeker and Chaser position."

"Merlin! No kidding?" When Harry shook his head Ginny laughed. "Really! Harry this is brilliant! When?"

"Try outs in two days." Harry replied.

"Gin this is great! If everything works out you can leave your reporter job and play for the Harpies. How cool is that?" Ron said excitedly.

"Very cool!" She said.

They went on to talk for another hour and left separately for their destination. Ginny went back to the office and she could hardly contain her excitement. She decided to give Hermione a visit at the hospital and see if she would be free for lunch. At exactly 12PM, she made her way to St Mungo's and when she reached Hermione's consultation room, she was greeted by Hermione's secretary, Michelle. She was told to wait as Hermione had a patient. When the door opened about 10 minutes later, a tall handsome man walked out. He had kind and sparkling blue eyes. He was built and stood confidently. He smiled at Ginny and walked towards the exit. She was let in by Hermione and she immediately gave her a hug.

"Who's that? Dashing." Ginny said.

"That's Kyle Risis." As soon as Ginny heard that name she squealed in delight.

"The Kyle Risis?" Ginny asked. Hermione had told her about a certain Auror that she had grown to fancy. However Ginny did not know that he could easily passed off as a celebrity.

Hermione was blushing and Ginny laughed. _Oh boy, looks like Harry's got competition_, she thought. Ginny had suspected that Harry might be into Hermione. After carefully watching at how he was around Hermione, it was obvious that Harry might have fallen in love with his bestfriend. But Ginny also thought that she might be wrong and it was just a silly intuition. But when you keep looking at someone and it seemed like Harry always looked for her first when they were in a gathering, it made Ginny conclude that he might have feelings for Hermione.

"Oh enough about that. What brings you here?" Hermione asked.

"Do you think we can talk over lunch? I have a few things to share with you."

"Of course."

They made their way to a deli and took their lunch to a park. Ginny shared with Hermione her good news and she was thrilled. She also told Hermione that she had another concern and that was Draco.

"Surely he would be happy for you. It's something that you want."

"I'm just worried that it might put a strain to our relationship. It's been so tensed lately especially with him not around for weeks at a time because of work."

"You'll both talk it out and will make it work." Hermione said. Ginny nodded and hoped that when she shares her good news with him it would be a happy affair.


End file.
